leroyalsandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Quinn Kyung
Basics= Name: Quinn Kyung (Originally Gyeong Ji-min) Gender: Female God Parent: Nyx, Cybele, Asteria Species: Demigod Mortal Parent: Gyeong Chin-ho Age: 17 Personality: Quinn feels like the weight of the world in on her shoulders. She will forever be guilty for the deaths of her brother, boyfriend, and father, and believes that her other brother abandoning them was her fault. She actually has no fault in these tragedies, but she feels like she does. These incidents have forced her into bipolar depression. One day, she can be super hyper, the next elated, and the next infuriated. She is impossible to handle, and when she is in an angry state, she is a true wreck. Though, when she is happy, she can be fun to be around. Her roller-coaster emotions make people nervous around her, almost as if she is a ticking time bomb. One aspect that she retains, no matter what her mood, is her perfectionism. She always puts a lot of unnecessary pressure onto herself. She strives to be the best at everything, and is crestfallen if she is not. She has always wanted to be a celebrity, and is currently trying to achieve this goal. Sometimes, she believes that she can achieve unrealistic or totally insane goals. Once she believes that she can do something, she will not stop until she has done that thing flawlessly. Weapons: Two Section Staff |-| Appearance= Model: Sohee Sohee1.jpg Sohee2.jpg Sohee3.jpg Sohee4.jpg |-| History= Gyeong Chin-ho was a man living in Korea with a loving wife and 2 happy sons, their life wasn't lavish, but they weren't poor either. One day, tragedy struck their perfect world, when the mother died in a freak bus crash. His sons were only 4 and 2 at the time. At a local bar, drinking away his worries, he met Nyx. She was dark and mysterious and brooding, exactly what he wanted. After a couple weeks of very little romance, he got drunk enough to sleep with her. The next morning, Chin-ho woke up in his bed, all alone, as if nothing at all had happened. 5 months later, Chin-ho was standing near the door to his house when he heard a knock. He opened the door to find the same woman who he had slept with standing there. Smiling, she handed him the basket. He grabbed the basket, nodded to her tentatively, and gently shut the door. Inside the ornate, satin, and dark blankets lay a baby. Attached to her was a note, explaining everything. He named her Ji-min, because he though that it sounded pretty. Chin-ho tried to keep Ji-min as happy as possible. He hid the secrets about both his wife and her own mother away from her, which allowed her to live a happy carefree life. She began to develop her perfectionist nature in kindergarten, yet the older she got, the more it encompassed her feelings. She became a straight-A student, who was constantly trying to overcome the ADHD and dyslexia that she was diagnosed with at age 8. She was almost too determined, willing to do anything if she could do it perfectly. Through the years, she met a boy, who both repelled and intrigued her, and so she kept her distance. For some odd reason, they were always in the same class. They both also happened to live near a pasture, though his house was huge because his family was rich, so they both smelled the like their surrounding. They were teased, but actually this scent would come to their advantage. One day, when she was 13, everything changed. She and the boy, who was named Ji-hoon, were walking down the halls, coincidentally next to each other, when a hand reached out and grabbed them. They were pulled into the janitor's closet by a cyclops, a little one, who immediately revealed itself. The two of them clutched at each other for dear life. Just as they were about to be finished off, a satyr, who had sensed that two demigods were in trouble, galloped into the closet and killed the cyclops. He then told both of them about camp. Ji-hoon, it turns out, was a child of Persephone. Ji-min didn't want to go anywhere without her father, so she declined. On the other hand, Ji-hoon said yes. The satyr then brought him to camp. Ji-min now knew the truth. So, she became determined to become a master at combat without going to camp. This, however, failed, because she had no proper training, celestial bronze, or monsters to fight, because it had only been three days since she had her first monster attack. She did get some help though. 4 days after she attempted to train herself, Ji-hoon came back. He had only been at camp for one week, but he did get extensive, proper training. He brought a weapon for her, a two section staff, and he trained her to the best of his ability. He actually had learned a lot. At 14, when they were attacked by a hellhound, they managed to kill it together, though they were injured. It was at that moment that they started to develop feelings for each other. It was also the day when her life would change forever. When she went home, she noticed how the house was silent. Her brothers weren't home. She went to her father's room, to try and find him, to find him lying on the ground. He was having a heart attack. She didn't know what to do, so she just watched as her father died. Soon, her brothers returned. She told them the news, and her brothers were quite mad. Since her eldest brother was 18, he decided to disown her. He left the house, married his girlfriend two minutes later, and moved with her to a place of their own. Her middle brother, who was 16, locked himself in his room. He hung himself, for he was in an overwhelming fit of grief. Ji-min was now alone, and deeply depressed. Thankfully, Ji-hoon convinced his parents to let her move in. She developed bipolar depression, and Ji-hoon was the only person who she would talk to. She began to wish for something greater, and began to want to become a celebrity. For the next 3 years, Ji-min and Ji-hoon dated. They fought monsters together, getting better every time they killed another harpy or a hellhound, and dropped out of school so that they could pursue their dreams. Ji-hoon became obsessed with helicopters. He got his parents to buy one for him, which he learned how to fly. Ji-min began to take Ji-hoon's family's money for granted. She spent and spent, but she was not punished because his parents were scared to talk to her, because she was bipolar. Ji-min and Ji-hoon began to talk about running away together, to America. To make herself more Western, Ji-min changed her name to Quinn and opted for the English version of her last name, Kyung. Ji-min became her middle name, which made her official name Quinn Ji-min Kyung. She liked this name way better than her old one. One day, when they were 17, Ji-hoon's parents finally worked up the courage to talk to Ji-min. They were so mad that they kicked her out of the house. That night, she met up with Ji-hoon in secret. They discussed running away, and decided to fly in the helicopter to America. They boarded the helicopter and set off into the night. They decided to head for NYC, which Ji-hoon claimed was the "city of his dreams." The helicopter ride was smooth, until they were near the coast of Long Island. The helicopter had lost too much fuel, causing it to malfunction. It began to spiral down toward the Atlantic Ocean. There was only one parachute, and Ji-hoon forced it onto Quinn. He wanted her to live. Her pushed her out of the helicopter, where she floated into some fields near camp. However, the helicopter hit the water, killing Ji-hoon. Quinn was very disoriented. She wandered around in the fields, until some camp demigods who were walking to the nearby town spotted her. They brought her the the entrance, and, seeing that she got through the forcefield, they deemed her a demigod. She was claimed by Nyx, and she has been at camp ever since. Category:Demigods